La mejor novia
by JoseIndy2
Summary: En una salida a la playa, las parejas de Fairy Tail irán a relajarse. Natsu, Gajeel y Erza alardean a su pareja, pero Gray dándoselas de maduro no lo hace, lo cual entristece a Juvia. Podrá Gray remendar su error y demostrar que Juvia es mejor novia que Lucy, Levy y ¿Jellal? Pareja(s): Gruvia principalmente, con toques de Jerza, Nalu y Gale. Un diminuto OC no más. Ojalá les guste!


**Hola, bueno este es primer fanfic que publico, lo hice para un concurso pero me animé a publicarlo. Lo publiqué acá ya que mi hobbie es leer fanfics Gruvia en mi tiempo libre. Cuando estoy extremadamente aburrido suelo imaginar muchas situaciones con algunas parejas que se forman en las series que veo y/o leo, ese es caso de Fairy Tail y con el Gruvia, adoro a esos dos. A Gray por ser un badass cool y a Juvia por...TODO! (porque no puedes clonarte o tener una gemela como tu y presentármela TT-TT)**

**Este Fanfic lo hice inspirado en una imagen que encontré por Tumblr y luego lo encontré traducido en Facebook, es una historia que siempre he tenido la manía de ponerle un final distinto, pues soy bastante tolerante con Gray a pesar de que hace sufrir a Ternurita (como llamo a Juvia) y a veces quiero que sufra(aunque imaginé una recientemente en donde termina golpeado por cierto personaje con un objeto muy raro, pero es muy larga y casi no tengo tiempo). Tiene algunas cosas que pueden ofender a otras parejas, pero no lo hago con el ánimo de ofenderlos, adoro el Jerza, defiendo el Nalu y respeto el Gale. Frescos, incluí desquite XD.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y se entretengan.**

**Nota: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima Alias "Trollmaster". Si lo fuera, Gray y Juvia ya serían novios hace tiempo y se declararían ante Erza para que esta celebrara cantando "We are the Champions" y "Sweet Victory" y haciendo una fiesta de pasteles donde casi le de un coma diabético. Hice un pequeño OC, pero no se preocupen, no interfiere en la historia y hace una pequeña frase que si ves SportCenter me entenderás.**

**La mejor novia**

Era un día bastante soleado en Magnolia, hacía un calor bastante intenso, ideal para un día en la playa. No hay lugar más tranquilo para ir que ese, pero esa tranquilidad puede verse afectada por los escandalosos y ruidosos magos de Fairy Tail, como siempre. Ya habían pasado tres meses luego de enfrentar a los demonios de Tartaros, hubo mucho sufrimiento por parte de los magos, pero después de eso la unión y sus sentimientos les permitieron superar la situación. En consecuencia, se habían formado parejas entre los magos fuertes del gremio. Ese día habían decidido ir a la playa a relajarse. Cuando llegaron a la playa empezaron a disfrutar del sol, el mar y la arena. Pero dos horas después, ya habían empezado a hacer alboroto, ese alboroto era causado por los dos Dragon Slayer de primera generación del gremio, que se encontraban discutiendo, pero no estaban solos, estaban abrazando a sus chicas y mirándose cara a cara gritándose el uno al otro.

- ¿Estas ciego tornillos para cerebro? Lucy obviamente gana, ella es inteligente y es la más sexy del gremio. Ella derroto a Mira un día en popularidad- gritaba Natsu molesto mirando fijamente a Gajeel, quien estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- ¡¿Que mierda estas diciendo Salamander?! ¡Levy es obviamente la mejor novia! Ella totalmente vence a la tuya en cerebro y ternura- Decía el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

Tanto Lucy como Levy estaban mirando a otro lado muy sonrojadas por lo que decían sus novios de ellas. En ese momento, Jellal y Erza observaban la discusión.

- Hahahaha, tus amigos son algo apasionados Erza- decía el peliazul. – Parece que somos la pareja madura a... ¿qui?- Casi no pudo terminar de hablar Jellal, pues era jalado por su adorada pelirroja que lo llevaba a unirse a la discusión de los dos Dragon Slayers y sus chicas. - ¡Ven! – Decía Erza.

- ¡Tontos! Jellal es la mejor novia para tener, ¡él puede patearles el trasero a todos ustedes! – Gritaba Titania, halagando a su amado peliazul.- ¡Vete a la mierda Titania! Esto es entre Salamander y yo – Decía Gajeel.

- ¡Ahora estoy encendido! ¡Tráelo Erza, les patearé el trasero a ambos! – Gritaba Natsu, muy emocionado.

Debido a las palabras de la pelirroja, el rostro del líder de Crime Sorciere se encontraba tan rojo como una manzana, Levy se estaba quedando sin aire debido al abrazo de Gajeel y Lucy se sentía molesta al ver a Natsu queriendo volver a armar un problemón de proporciones colosales. Mientras ellos discutían, Gray y Juvia los estaban observando, un poco sorprendidos al ver a sus amigos haciendo alboroto.

- Que idiotas, ellos no piensan en sus amigos después de todo – decía Gray.

- Gray-sama – lo llamaba Juvia mientras hablaba. Sin embargo no le prestó atención.

- ¿Cómo pueden decir todas esas cosas embarazosas con cara seria? – Seguía quejándose el pelinegro, sin darse cuenta que su amada maga de agua lo seguía llamando. No se fijó en ella hasta que la escuchó sollozar.

- ¡¿Porque Gray-sama?! ¡¿Por qué Gray-sama no está enseñando a Juvia así?! ¿Es acaso Juvia una mala novia? – Decía Juvia que estaba llorando.

Mientras Juvia empezaba a llorar, la discusión entre Natsu, Gajeel y Erza había terminado. Los dos Dragon Slayers habían soltado a sus chicas y se habían ido a jugar, mientras Erza dejó tirado a Jellal en el mar y este ya se había desmayado, se encontraba flotando como un cadáver, y ya habían aves sobre el picando su espalda y su cabeza buscando piojos. Las chicas observaron luego a Juvia llorando cubriéndose su cara y a Gray tratando de calmarla.

- Vamos, mírame Juvia – Decía el pelinegro – Lo siento Juvia, te enseñaré, pero por favor deja de llorar –.

A pesar de tratar de calmarla, Juvia salió corriendo sumamente triste. Luego Gray escuchó los reproches de las otras chicas.

- Estoy decepcionada de ti, Gray – Decía Erza.

- Que novio tan horrible, hasta Gajeel es más considerado – dijo Levy, y luego susurró – Escoria.

- Es verdad, Juvia debería dejarlo. Se esforzó por conquistarlo para nada – Decía Lucy.

Esa última frase de Lucy lo alarmó mucho. ¿Será que Juvia lo dejaría por no prestarle la atención que merece?, ¿estará pensando que él no ve nada positivo en ella que sea digno de alardear?Todo eso puso a pensar al Devil Slayer, quien se puso a caminar por la playa. Si bien han ocurrido muchas cosas en los últimos meses y que muchos de los magos han madurado en algunos aspectos, ese no era el hecho para que él se comportara así; ni porque fuera la primera vez que se enfrentara con Natsu, su rival y amigo desde la infancia con quien ha tenido duelos todos los días por cosas sumamente triviales, desde quien se ve más ridículo con un hongo en la cabeza hasta quien come más. Respecto a Juvia, ella jamás lo dejaría, ella lo ama con todo su corazón y es la que más se preocupa por él, al punto de que su propio padre encomendara en ella su cuidado de ahora en adelante; sería doloroso para el alquimista de hielo si su maga de agua lo deja. Además, ella no elegirá a otro hombre que no sea el, a pesar de sus defectos; a pesar de ser frio con ella, ella siguió persistiendo y mostrándole su cariño y afecto con mucho esfuerzo, si no se rindió antes, menos ahora; eso también lo ayudó a sensibilizarse un poco y a apreciar los sentimientos de la maga de agua. ¿Aspectos positivos? No son algo que se pueda contar con los dedos, es muy linda, tierna, amable, buena, sensible, fuerte, valiente, decidida, incorruptible, sincera, dedicada, cuidadosa, bondadosa, graciosa, divertida, etc.; todo eso derritió la capa de hielo que derritió su corazón e hizo que el chico cool del gremio se enamorara de una chica tan frágil, poco expresiva, rara, pero cómica, alegre con su presencia y muy servicial. Todo eso era digno de restregárselos en la cara a todos. Sin duda alguna Juvia es, sin temor a equivocarse, la mejor novia del mundo. Como ella, ninguna.

Decidió volver a donde estaban sus amigos. A Natsu lo encontró jugando con Lucy en el agua, Gajeel y Levy estaban construyendo un castillo de arena, y Jellal era asistido por Erza luego de recibir varios piquetes por parte de las aves mientras estaba desmayado (casi muerto) en el mar, aunque no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien. Sin duda alguna hizo que Gray los mirara con buenos ojos a sus amigos, no les importaba nada, solo les importaba estar con su chica, amarla, consentirla, dejar que ellas los asistan y mostrarles a los demás lo buenas que eran.

- Al diablo todo, les mostraré que Juvia es la mejor novia que puede haber en este planeta. Ella puede hacer todo eso y mucho mejor que ellas - Decía Gray.

Para eso ideo un plan. Gray fue a buscar a Juvia, ella se dirigía al vestier de chicas; entonces no le quedó de otra que escribir una nota y dejarla en la puerta del vestier, al dejar la nota golpeó la puerta y salió rumbo a donde estaban sus amigos; para su fortuna ellos ya no estaban con sus chicas, Natsu estaba dibujando en la arena y Gajeel le daba retoques al castillo que él y Levy estaban construyendo. Juvia salió del vestier ya vestida con una blusa y una minifalda y encontró la nota que decía:

"Juvia, ponte de nuevo el vestido de baño y busca a Natsu y Gajeel, te veré allá. Te llevarás una sorpresa.

Te ama, Gray"

En ese momento, Juvia inmediatamente volvió a entrar al vestier a ponerse el vestido de baño, dándole a Gray tiempo de pasar a la siguiente fase de su plan. Fue adonde estaba Natsu y le comentó.

- Sabes que escuché de Gajeel, me dijo que Levy era mucho mejor escritora que Lucy, ella no escribe libros que nadie lee y que si nadie los lee es porque deben ser muy malos –

- ¡¿Con que esa lata oxidada dijo eso?! ¡Ya verá! – Comentó Natsu – ¡Espera termino mi dibujo y luego lo desguazaré! –

- Listo, como tú digas – Decía Gray, mirando algo raro el dibujo de su amigo: Dibujando a Happy como la Mona Lisa.

Luego salió corriendo a donde estaba Gajeel, estaba a punto de poner una banderita para terminar su castillo de arena cuando fue interrumpido por Gray.

- Hey Gajeel, Natsu acaba de decirme que Levy es una tabla para planchar literalmente, no tiene ni delantera ni trasera, contrario a Lucy; que no tienes de dónde agarrar pechos como él, Jellal, Rogue y yo, y que jamás tendrás Dragon Force–

- ¡¿Qué Salamander dijo Que?! Gritó Gajeel – Esa antorcha con patas, ¡lo extinguiré a punta de golpes y lo cortaré en mil pedazos! – Y en eso destruyó el castillo de arena y salió corriendo a aniquilar al Dragon Slayer de fuego. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que Levy y Lucy lo observaron.

- ¡Gajeel! Gritó la pequeña peliazul.

- No de nuevo – dijo la rubia y siguieron a Gajeel.

Natsu había terminado su dibujo y empezó a correr a fundir metal (Si saben a lo que me refiero). Llegaron al mismo sitio donde se dio el primer encuentro. Y ambos Dragon Slayers se encontraron muy furiosos

- ¡¿Qué dijiste de Lucy tubo de inodoro oxidado?! Gritó Natsu.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste de la enana cerebro de carbón?! Gritó Gajeel.

- ¡Hey! Gritó Levy a Gajeel por llamarla enana, llegando con Lucy.

- Te seguiré demostrando que Lucy es mucho mejor que Levy – Dijo el pelirrosa.

- Ge-he, lo siento Salamander, pero Levy es superior que tu coneja de Playboy – señaló el pelinegro.

Y desde lejos, Jellal y Erza eran espectadores de este Segundo Round.

- Ay no – Dijo Jellal. Ay si, Erza lo llevó del brazo a unirse a la contienda.

- ¡Jellal les pateará el trasero, y les mostrará su poder! – gritó Titania.

- Ven Erza, estoy encendido – Dijo un emocionado Dragon Slayer.

Mientras estaban discutiendo, Juvia había llegado al sitio. Mientras veía a Natsu, Gajeel y Erza gritándose alardeando a sus novias, ella pensó que jamás Gray haría algo similar, lo cual hizo que salieran pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, Lucy y Levy vieron esto y empezaron a compadecerse de ella cuando de repente, de la nada, alguien apareció detrás de Juvia, la cargó en sus brazos y se unió a la "fiesta".

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues les demostraré que Juvia es mejor novia que Lucy, Levy y Jellal! – Gritó Gray a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡Hey! Soy hombre – Dijo Jellal.

- Veamos que tiene tu nena, hielito – Dijo Natsu.

- Bien, para empezar Juvia tiene curvas más infartantes que Lucy, sus pechos son tan enormes como los de Lucy *Gray agarra los pechos de Juvia, esta grita pero no se zafa de Gray*, su piel blanca junto con estos factores la hacen única. Además no pesa más que Gajeel y no anda desnuda cada rato – Dice Gray mientras abraza a Juvia y mira a Lucy. Y luego va a mirar a Levy.

- Ahora pasemos con Levy, En cuerpo Juvia le gana por goleada, empezando porque Levy es plana como una tabla y enana. Respecto a su ternura, solo lo dice Gajeel por su tamaño*toma con su mano izquierda las mejillas de Juvia y les enseña su rostro a todos*pero miren a Juvia, ¿acaso no es una ternurita? La ternura no se mide por estatura, sino por como se aprecia – continuaba el Devil Slayer de hielo, y prosiguió con Jellal y Erza.

- Podrá Jellal ser más fuerte que Juvia, y quizás se distraiga mucho en combate, pero no pierde batallas por ataques de risa salidos de la nada. Y admito que Erza sea sexy, pero por lo menos Juvia también lo es, además es linda, no tiene una letra asquerosa a la hora de escribir y no es un monstruo – Terminó Gray finalmente fijándose en Titania – Y no creo que se necesite ser escritora para que sean más listos que Juvia, ella puede sacar buenas deducciones en situaciones peligrosas, así que Juvia es muy lista sino se distrae, aunque soy yo lo que la distrae. En resumen, ella es para mí la novia más linda, tierna, amable, buena, sensible, fuerte, valiente, decidida, incorruptible, sincera, dedicada, cuidadosa, bondadosa, graciosa y divertida que pueda haber; y es buena cocinando, cosiendo y cuidándome. Ah, y no es una idiota como Natsu – Concluyó Gray.

- ¡Gray-sama destaca a Juvia! ¡Juvia es importante para Gray-sama! Y lo mejor de todo es que no es un sueño – Gritaba emocionada la maga de agua por todas las palabras bellas de su amado mientras se pellizcaba, ya que mentalmente seguía creyendo que esto debe ser un sueño.

- Juvia, perdón por no haberte enseñado. Eres la mejor novia de todas. Gracias por aceptarme a pesar de mis defectos y por preocuparte por mí en todo momento. – dijo Gray.

- Juvia lo perdona, Gray-sama. A pesar de todo, usted también es un gran novio que protege a Juvia en todo momento y se preocupa por ella ¡Juvia es tan feliz! Aunque… - dijo Juvia señalando a la turba furiosa que iba a matar a Gray.

- Gray – Hablaba Titania activando su aura oscura - lo que acabas de hacer es lo más romántico que puede hacer alguien. Ustedes ganan, Juvia tiene muchas cualidades que nosotras envidiamos.

Sin embargo… -

- ¡¿Me dijiste gorda y pervertida?! – Gritó Lucy

- ¡¿Me dijiste plana?! – Dijo Levy

- ¡¿Te atreviste a insultarme?! - Rugió Erza

- ¡¿Me llamaste idiota?! - Dijo Natsu

- ¡¿Agarraste los pechos de Juvia?! – Gritó Gajeel, y todos lo miraban raro.

- ¿Qué? Juvia es como mi hermana menor, somos muy buenos amigos. Aunque llamaste a Levy plana, lo de enana no se niega Ge-hee – dijo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, quien recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de Levy.

- …Tiene sentido – Señaló Natsu, a lo cual todos asintieron menos Levy y luego se fijaron de nuevo en Gray. Él ya había soltado a Juvia, esta miraba aterrorizada como estaban a punto de matar a su amado cuando de la nada un peliazul la toca por detrás en la espalda.

- Yo creo que ya quedaste viuda. Por cierto, ¿sabes curar piquetes de aves? – Dijo Jellal

- ¡MAMÁ! - Gritó Gray para posteriormente ser ejecutado mientras Juvia curaba los piquetes que había recibido Jellal en su espalda.

- ¡En mi sexy cara no! - gritaba Gray mientras recibía una paliza monumental.

- 20 dolorosos minutos después – (Léanlo con la voz del narrador francés de Bob Esponja)

Las olas trajeron un cuerpo totalmente golpeado a la playa. Estaba tendido sobre la arena lleno de moretones, quemaduras, cortaduras, heridas, inflamaciones, algas, basura, piquetes y excremento de aves en su espalda. Había sido atacado durante 5 minutos por sus amigos y luego lo arrojaron al mar, donde quedó a merced de las aves que le picoteaban la espalda. Parecía un cadáver, al igual que Jellal horas atrás.

- Aaghh – Se quejaba de dolor Gray mientras trataba de levantarse. Luego alguien le ayudó a sentarse. Al levantar la cabeza levemente se dio cuenta que era Juvia.}

- Vaya paliza que recibió Gray-sama. La próxima vez a la hora de enseñar a Juvia debe tratar de no ofender a sus amigos – Decía Juvia observando los golpes que recibió Gray.

- Lo siento Juvia, me dejé llevar. Lo que decía me salió de lo más profundo de mí, quería gritarlo ya sin temor a nada porque yo…yo… te amo. Te amo mucho, eres la persona más importante que tengo en mi vida y eres a quien voy a proteger a capa y espada, eres la razón por la cual seguiré viviendo - dijo Gray, muy sonrojado.

- Juvia entiende, Juvia también lo ama Gray-sama, usted hace que todos los días de Juvia sean soleados cargados de felicidad, por siempre cuidar de ella y velar por ella. Gracias por aceptar a Juvia en su vida – comentaba Juvia, quitó algunas algas de la cabeza y cara de Gray mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada. Y ambos se dejaron llevar dándose un tierno beso, Gray puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Juvia y esta las ponía sobre su cabeza mientras le quitaba la basura que tenía en el cabello, Juvia terminó sentándose sobre las piernas y el beso se tornó apasionado hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

- Juvia lo ama, Gray-sama – decía Juvia.

- Y Gray te ama, Juvia. – dijo Gray sonriéndole, hablando en tercera persona como su amada. –Eres y serás la mejor novia del mundo – concluyó juntando sus frentes con su amada.

- Gracias Gray-sama. Ahora, creo que Juvia debe terminar de quitarle las algas, la basura y sanar sus piquetes y quemaduras – Decía Juvia separándose un poco de su amado y con un kit de primeros auxilios en su mano – pero primero Gray-sama debe lavarse la espalda.

- ¿Por qué? Preguntaba Gray.

- Porque Gray-sama tiene excremento de pájaro en su espalda, y ya está empezando a oler mal –

- Con permiso Juvia – se levantó el Devil Slayer de hielo y luego gritó - ¡Qué asco! – E inmediatamente salió corriendo y se zambulló en el agua del mar.

- ¡Gray-sama! Los piquetes… - Dijo Juvia. Por desgracia, fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Gritó Gray, con su espalda, quemaduras y sus heridas ardiendo.

- ¡Gray-sama, su ropa! – gritó Juvia al ver a su amado desnudo desde una perspectiva frontal, viéndole todo, absolutamente todo. Haciendo que sangrara por la nariz y se desmayara.

- ¡Juvia! Gritó Gray dirigiéndose hacia ella, muy avergonzado.

Desde lejos, un chico moreno, delgado y pelinegro observaba esta escena. Sabía quiénes eran y a que gremio pertenecían gracias a los Juegos Mágicos. En silencio dijo, simulando acento argentino.

- Que lindo que es el Gruvia Pibe –

FIN


End file.
